


Keeping up

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why didn't you ever make a move?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.
> 
>  
> 
> Wrote this a while back.. still not sure if maybe more chapters might appear, so I'm posting as it's own story rather than a fic bit... However, muses aren't talking to me at the moment so.. yeah. That's all I gotta say

The tail end of a team night when everyone else has headed out; Lee hunched and staring into the flickering flames of the fire in Barney's small yard, mind kinda blank. Then slowly he rises to consciousness and the awareness of a familiar feeling.

And looks up, catching Barney watching him: half-closed eyes just barely catching enough firelight to shine, slouching low in his worn adirondak chair, twin to Lee's, snifter of whiskey held against his chest. Ghost of a smile on his lips.

It's familiar. But this time Lee stops and actually pays attention. And opens his mouth without letting himself think too hard, muttering just loud enough to beat the crickets and the snap of the flames in wood, "Why didn't you ever make a move?"

The tone was idle enough that Barney's only reaction was to fully open his eyes and give him a curious look, "Move on what?"

"On me." 

Wasn't until he heard his own words that Lee really finished the thought that had started the question. And then immediately doubted himself.

But Barney's sudden stillness wasn't denial. 

Wasn't fear; but wasn't the flustered denial Lee'd have expected if he'd been wrong.

Then the man's shoulders eased back down to normal and he gave a half-shrug, still meeting Lee's eyes, though his expression was a little on the blank side, rather than that relaxed fondness Lee'd gotten so used to seeing that he'd never thought twice about it until tonight.

"Didn't expect it'd be welcome," the smile was real this time, though ironic rather than its softer, ghostly, cousin, "Mostly don't imagine I could keep up with you."

The first part he could understand, but even taking a minute, Lee still shook his head, straightening in his chair to frown at the man across from him, "Way I remember it, *I*'m the one that keeps having to 'keep up' with *you*!"

Barney snorted lightly, smug smirk wider for a few seconds before fading back, making Lee frown harder at the feeling of resignation he got, even in the dim flickers of light. "I don't mean in the field."

"Not in the- Then wher-" Even as he asked the question, the only possible answer, however unbelievable, was there. Still took a few breaths to actually wrap his head around the idea.

Once he was sure, though, he set his glass on the grass and got up to take the couple steps over. Barney had straightened when he got up, but otherwise stayed in his seat, watching him come up to his and crouch down, hands on the chair arms, elbows almost brushing Barney's jean-covered knees. "I've had, what? Two? Maybe three girlfriends in the years we've known each other? If I had some overactive libido, wouldn't I've had a fucking revolving door o' partners?" he shook his head, smiling a bit now, "Hell, Barney, there's more to intimate relationships than sex.. Even if by 'keep up' you mean you can't, I'll damn well keep using my hand. Doesn't mean we can't... be closer.. have a life outside work..." Lee's voice trailed off, frowning down at his hands, not sure what he was trying to say, really.

Only half noticing the hand lowering a glass to the ground on the edge of his sight, he wasn't expecting a heavy, calloused hand he was used to feeling against his own, suddenly hesitantly coming to rest on the side of his jaw, pulling his attention to the present and the shadowed eyes watching him. "Just mean don't expect can keep up. And why the hell would you settle for that, Christmas?"

Lee rolled his eyes, "Because it's not settling. If I'd paid attention instead of giving myself crap for being an idiot all these years, I'd have made a pass at you years ago." Tired of looking up, he stood and crowded closer until he could nudge a knee between Barney's enough to rest it on the chair, and then leaned forward, not reading any resistance from the soft smirk on Barney's lips; let along the hands that came up to rest at his waist. He was close enough that it'd only take a tilt of the head to kiss... "Whine until you cook: just for me. Nag you to relax when you need to. Go to sleep holding each other. Your head in my lap while you read and I watch TV. That sound like settling to you?"

It was Barney that shifted until they just about touched, breathing against Lee's lips as he answered quietly, "Sounds like a piece of Heaven."


End file.
